The Real You
by XRaindropsX
Summary: Kaiah is working at Kaiba Corp as Kaiba's personal assistant. What's going to happen when she sticks up for herself and refuses to let him walk all over her? KaibaXOC
1. Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

"St. Joan, finish this with one final swipe!" I called out, and I watched as my hologram tore apart my opponent's. His life point meter dropped to zero, and the duel was over. The holograms vanished, and I quickly grabbed my deck, put it back together, then shoved it into my pocket. "that had been almost too easy.

I turned and started walking to work. At this rate, I'd be late for my first day. How would that look to my boss? I had heard of him from many people, as so many people seemed to respect him, yet fear him as well. Seto Kaiba. The man was just so intimidating, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. I was going to be his personal assistant. I was going to be getting great benefits, and how awesome would that look on a resume that I worked at Kaiba Corp?

As I began crossing the street, a very nice Porsche had to slam on their brakes. I jumped backwards and stepped into a puddle, the water soaking my high heeled foot. Cursing, I kicked the front of the car, turned on my heel, and walked the rest of the way across the street with a wet foot. Just great. I leaned against the building and took off the shoe, trying to airdry my foot. I'd need to get some paper towels in the restroom before I met up with the boss.

I stepped through the doors and nodded to the receptionist and made my way over to the elevator and pressed the up button. I took out my phone as I waited and started a new text. The little bell rang that signaled the elevator doors were about to open, and I stepped through quickly.

**Today is starting off great :/** I typed before pressing send.

Shoving my phone into my pocket, I got off on the designated floor and hurried to the ladies room. I locked the door behind me and rushed to the sink, grabbing a load of paper towels and dabbing at the inside of the shoe before drying my foot. When that didn't seem to do the trick, I held my shoe under the hand dryer for a minute or two.

Glancing at my watch, I put the shoe on. It was better, but still damp. Oh well, I'd live with it. It'd dry soon enough. I smoothed out my pencil skirt and checked myself out in the mirror once more before throwing my long, blonde hair over my shoulder and leaving the bathroom. I knocked on the door that read Seto Kaiba CEO. I didn't hear anything after several seconds, so I decided to knock again.

The door flew open, and I was face to face with my new boss. Out of all the gossip I had been given over the passed few days, no one had mentioned how handsome he looked in a suite and tie. I forced myself to look up into his gorgeous, deep, blue eyes. His eyes were cold and uncaring as he stared down at me, and I began to feel self conscious about the outfit I had picked out. Was it professional enough?

I cleared my throat. "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," I held out a hand to shake his own, but he stared down at me for a second more before turning and heading back into the office. I tentatively stepped through the door, debating how far into the office I should go. I closed the door behind me and decided it was best just to follow him all the way to his desk.

His office was comprised of two rooms. The first room we walked through was filled with file cabinets and a desk with a computer sitting on it. The second was much bigger and the outside walls were all glass. This room had a huge desk with a laptop sitting atop it. There were two couches facing each other with a coffee table sitting between them. A couple of bookshelves lined the non-glass walls, completing the room. This was his office.

I wasn't sure where to sit, or if I should sit at all when he sat in his chair. "Ms. Matthews, your resume was spectacular for someone your age," he said, his tone indicating he was doubtful I'd be able to handle this job. "I hope you don't disappoint me like the others before you have."

I nodded, swallowing. There was a lump in my throat. "I won't let you down, Mr. Kaiba. I'll do my best."

"Yes, see to it that you do better than that," he replied before opening one of his desk drawers and found some files, setting them on the desk. "Let's jump right in then." He held up one file. "This one just needs to be filed." Holding up another, he continued, "Read through this one and send out proper emails to the required recipients." He held another folder in his other hand. "This one needs to be charted and have some numbers crunched so we can try to optimize the departments. We need to hire a few more specialists, and I want you to look over our budget and see what we can cut to make that happen. I have a presentation tomorrow. I want it done by the end of the day. Make sure you screen my calls this morning, as I have an important conference call to make. This afternoon, I'll be out of the office for a bit. I need to make an appearance at he tournament I'm hosting. And, my little brother should be stopping by shortly after that, see to it that he comes right in. Any questions?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. I've got it." I reached for the files and went to my office and got straight to work. It wasn't that difficult of work, and if this was the worst of Seto Kaiba, I'd be just fine. The phone rang nonstop with businesses wanting to know if we'd sponsor them, with people wanting to interview him, with business prospects. The charts and presentations I had to make were harder than any I had done. I had to do a lot of number crunching, and I wasn't familiar with all the different formulas he'd want me to use. But, I got it.

Wanting to leave a good impression, I ate my lunch at my desk, eating and working instead of taking a break. He didn't even acknowledge me unless he wanted me to retrieve something for him. And, I didn't say anything, figuring if he wanted me to talk, he'd ask me a question. But, I was afraid he'd think I was ignoring him or being disrespectful. I never got the chance to talk to him because he left for three hours right after my lunch hour.

Sighing, I got everything done by the time he got back. But, I was nervous the presentation I made wasn't good enough, so I took my time tweaking it to perfection. I was close to finished when he walked back through the door, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up the rack opposite my desk.

"How was it?" I asked him, hoping that by engaging him, it'd make a better impression than me sitting quietly at my desk. I smiled warmly at him as I awaited his response.

But, it never came. He simply grunted in response before disappearing into his office. I huffed. What a grouch. Did the man have any friends? I doubted it. Not with that attitude. What was his brother going to be like? I sure hoped he wasn't going to the same as Kaiba. Cold, dark, and mean. How much younger was this brother? Was he as attractive as his older brother?

The door opened after a knock, and when I turned to look, I was greeted by a tall teenager with long, black hair. "You must be my brother Seto's new assistant!" he smiled, reaching out a hand. "I'm Mokuba."

I frowned. Brother? This couldn't be the same brother that was supposed to be related to Mr. Kaiba. This kid was so nice in comparison. "Kaiah Matthews," I replied, shaking his hand. "You sure aren't what I expected," I admitted after a moment.

"Seto tends to scare people. It's my job to assure you he isn't always so abrasive and impolite," mokuba grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back. This kid was really too cute.

"Who's the impolite one, talking about others behind their back?" Mr. Kaiba walked in then and looked at me expectantly, as though he was disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," I lowered my head. It wasn't like I had called him impolite. What was he all upset with me for?

"I should think not. Come on, Mokuba," Mr. Kaiba gestured towards his office before turning and heading back inside. Mokuba turned and winked at me, waving at me slightly before disappearing into the office.

I sighed, exhaling a breath before returning to my work. Today wasn't going as well as I had planned.

~.~

"Joey, please tell me you have something made for dinner!" I cried as I opened the door into the apartment. I threw my bag into the corner, tossing my keys onto the little table before heading into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Serenity," I smiled as I went to open the fridge and grab something to drink."

"Hey, Kai. How was your first day on the job with Kaiba?" she asked, wiping her hands off on her apron. Her chopped vegetables lay abandoned on the cutting board.

I sat at the bar opposite her. "Busy. Just wanna enjoy some good food and relax!" I replied,grabbing a diced carrot and shoving some pieces into my mouth. "Where's your brother?"

"He and Mai are doing a little practice dueling in the living room. Mai's winning." Right after that, I could hear Joey cry out in frustration. Mai had obviously won again. "How many times is that now?"

"In a row? I think Mai's up to fourteen," Serenity giggled. She opened a drawer and threw me an apron. "Want to help me out? Yugi and the others will be here soon for supper."

"Sure!" I nodded and tied the apron around my slender waist and began doing what I could to help. I wasn't very good in the kitchen, but I liked to do what I could to help rather than just watch. That's how I was with life, too. I didn't want to watch it go by. Even if I was bad at something, I wanted to do it, to help out and see just I was really capable of. If I didn't try, I wouldn't know.

**Please Review!**

How do you guys like it?  
It's going to be an eventual Kaiba love story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ball?

Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It means so much, and I hope you all continue to review these chapters. I look forward to the reviews. Makes me want to update faster! Anyway, I just really hope you all enjoy reading this!

* * *

The week flew by in a flurry of reports, charts, presentations, and filing. I'd had a few secretarial jobs before this one, but I had never been pushed to my limits like this. I didn't mind so much; I liked keeping busy. I couldn't complain to my friends that I got bored at work. While Mr. Kaiba was hard on me, he expected nothing but the best, and that pushed me to do the best that I could do. I didn't want to let him down. Mainly because I didn't want to lose my job if I screwed up.

Even after two weeks of working under him, his cold demeanor hadn't changed. Joey had told me it never would change, but I still hoped that we'd be able to become a bit closer. I was getting better at arriving before he did and having much of the morning's agenda already done and ready for him. He never thanked me, so I wasn't sure if he really appreciated it or not. But, he never complained either, and I figured if I did something wrong or something he didn't like, he'd let me know. So, I assumed he liked it this way.

I didn't have so many questions to ask now, either, which was a relief on all our parts. For the first few days, I had been scared of messing anything up and had flooded him with numerous questions. He'd answered them all stoically before dismissing me from the office. I was sure I was keeping him from his other much needed jobs.

Mokuba came and visited almost every day after school, and I found myself always looking forward to his visits. He'd tell me things about the Kaiba brothers that Mr. Kaiba would never tell me himself. The two lived alone in some penthouse in the city, and that's why Mokuba often came to the office; he got bored at home by himself and wanted some company. The two were orphans, and they were very close. When Mokuba talked about how caring and gentle Mr. Kaiba was growing up, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Him? Caring? To show feelings?"I chuckled gesturing the closed door that led to Mr. Kaiba's office. "Sorry kido, but I can't imagine him showing any emotion whatsoever."

"You should see him when I get kidnapped," Mokuba replied nonchalantly, as if being kidnapped was just part of being a Kaiba. "I talked to Yugi Mouto, and he said he'd seen an unusual amount of emotion then."

"You guys know Yugi real well?" I asked. Joey had talked about how much he hated Mr. Kaiba, but we hadn't really discussed at length how they knew each other. I just knew the basics. They'd all gone to school together, and Kaiba could be a bit arrogant.

"Oh, we're not close, but I like that gang. I get along with them, but Seto doesn't like them all that much," Mokuba shrugged and reached for a candy out of the dish I had put up especially for him.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" I asked him, leaning my head onto my left hand.

"I suspect it has something to do with Yugi beating my brother at a few duels. Seto hates to lose, and so it just never sat well. Yugi tries to get along with him, but it's all very fruitless," Mokuba replied, shoving the chocolate candy into his mouth and tossing the wrapper into the waste basket near my desk.

Sighing, I returned to the budget on my computer, wondering where I could cut some funds. Just then, the door opened and Mr. Kaiba walked through, shutting the door behind him. "I'm going home for the night. After you finish the budget, you may go as well." He said as he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He threw Mokuba his coat before putting his own on.

"Sir, don't forget about the charity dinner next Saturday night. I told them you'd be there," I commented, shifting some numbers around in the spreadsheet.

"I won't so long as you don't," he commented as he headed for the door.

"Okay," I murmured, scrolling down the page. Then, what he said sunk in. "Wait, I don't have to go to the dinner, do I?" I asked him, turning in my chair to face him fully. There was going to be a dueling tournament Saturday afternoon that I had wanted to partake in. I wouldn't be able to go if I had to be at a charity dinner at 5.

"I can't go alone, and since you said I'd go without first asking my permission, you're to come with me. Email me your address, and I'll pick you up at five," before I could get another word in, he had closed the door behind him, and I was left in the office alone.

What did one even wear to one of these events? I wasn't high class. I wouldn't be able to afford a nice, fancy dress. What was I going to do? Groaning, I quickly finished the budget chart, saved it, emailed Mr. Kaiba my address, and shut off my computer and headed home. Maybe Mai could lend me a dress. I knew she had gone to a few dinners when she was dating some rich tycoon before she'd started dating Joey. She'd be able to help me, I was sure. But, what if I embarrassed Mr. Kaiba at the dinner? Would my job be riding on this night?

I made my way out of the building and headed home. Opening the door to the apartment, I was greeted by laughter and a commotion in the living room. Kicking off my shoes into the corner, I threw my purse and keys on the table before making my way into the living room to see who was over tonight.

"Hey, Kaiah!" Tristan hollered from his seat on the recliner. He was leaning off of it, holding the spinner to the game of Twister that Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Joey were trying to have. Mai and Bakura were sitting on the carpet, obviously having lost out. "Next game, it's Bakura, Mai, you, and I!"

I smiled and headed into the kitchen for a drink of water. "Sounds good!" We were twenty-some year olds playing twister. Yup. We were quite a group. "Hey, Mai!" I called out as I opened the fridge.

"Coming, hun!" she yelled back seconds before she appeared in the entry way of the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked as she leaned up against the bar.

"For my job, I have to go to a charity dinner with Kaiba next Saturday night, and I have no idea what to wear. I figured you'd have some tips from your time dating Mr. Billionaire Tycoon," I replied as I took out a can of pop.

"Like a date?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, God, no. It's my punishment for not asking him about it before accepting the invitation. I just thought he went to all of those fancy parties to make himself and the company look good, you know? Now, I can't go to the tournament with the guys, and I have to dress up all fancy like, and I have no idea what to do," I dramatically buried my face into my arms on the counter top.

"Kaiah, hun, I can help you out and give you some tips. Don't worry about it. Stress does not do good things to us women," Mai answered as she opened the fridge and took out a waterbottle and drank from it. "When I'm done with you, you'll have Kaiba eating out of your hands."

"Thanks, Mai," I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll come over around one next Saturday so I can get you dressed and ready. Joey won't be home all day so it'll be just us girls," she told me before going back into the living room. I smiled, following her out. I was going to make Mr. Kaiba proud to take me with him. I refused to embarrass him.

~.~

"Okay, do a little twirl, hun," Mai ordered, gesturing with a finger as she studied me. I did as I was told, trying not to trip in the high heels she had given me; they were much higher than I was used to. The dreaded day had arrived, and I was getting very nervous. I had only known Mr. Kaiba for a little over a month now, and I still felt as though I hardly knew him.

I stopped, feeling dizzy, and looked into the full length mirror to admire Mai's work. It was a good thing we were the same size and build. I wore a long, black, halter top dress. It was tight around the middle down to my upper thigh before it hung loosely to my feet, which were covered in a pair of white high heels. I had a pair of white pearl bracelets that adorned my wrists and a matching necklace that graced my neck. Mai had insisted on doing my make-up as well, and I felt like a doll. My lips were a deep red, and my eyes had been painted up. I hadn't been this dressy in my whole life.

Mai would always beat me in a beauty contest, but at this moment, I actually liked how I looked. My long, blonde hair had been curled, and my bangs had been brought back and pinned to the side. I wondered if he'd even be able to recognize me. I know I was having a hard time finding the old me. All that shown through was my light, blue eyes. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. It was nearly five. He'd be here any minute.

"You'll do fine. Remember to keep your head high; let Kaiba do most of the talking with the business people. Just be yourself. You'll do great," Mai took hold of my shoulders to center me. "Don't stress so much. Kaiba may be a jerk, but he's not going to let you fall. You fall, and you make his company look bad. He'll look out for you."

I nodded. Right. I couldn't make his company look bad. Suddenly, a knock on the door gave me a start. He was here. There was no turning back. I grabbed my purse, and took a deep breath before opening the door, glancing over my shoulder at Mai, who was sitting on the couch. She gave me a thumbs up. I let out the breath I was holding and opened the door.

* * *

**Please Review.**

Please let me know what you guys think of this. It's just a little story that was stuck in my head, and I really would like to know what you guys think!


End file.
